The Legends Vol 1 2
"Relax. I'm a city vamp, Thoth. I don't need some damn glamour to hide myself." -Andrew Appearing in "The Escalation, Pt. 1" Featured Characters *The Legends **Andrew **Cadman **Azar **Jennifer **Ken **Ahnah *Buck (Sasquatch) (First Appearance) Supporting Characters *Thoth *Columbus (Cynocephalus) (First Appearance) *Sigmos *Aegeus (Cameo) Villains *Matchitehew (Wendigo) (First Appearance) *Snowy *Seth (First Appearance) *Wadjet (First Appearance) *Anhur (First Appearance) Locations *The Tower *The Pyramid of Seth *Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada Synopsis for "The Escalation, Pt. 1" After getting some sleep, the team is woken up by Columbus, Thoth's dog-headed assistant. But most of them have some rude awakenings, with Columbus getting his nose broken by Cadman. The team then prepares themselves to be briefed by Thoth. When briefed, Thoth tells them that Snowy worked with a Wendigo named Matchitehew, and the Yeti can't pronounce his name or know what he is due to his origin. He also informs them that he's tracked Matchitehew to the city of Regina, where a huge blizzard struck the city and its inhabitants gone without a trace. Affter being reminded to use glamours, the team sets out to the capital city of Saskatchewan. Once they arrive, they notice that the blizzard stopped immediately when they came. They come looking for the Wendigo anyway, but they stumble upon another "agent" named Buck, who is a sasquatch. Buck tells them that he's also looking for Matchitehew to settle some scores. Moments later, Matchitehew himself surfaces and a fight ensued between them. The Wendigo escaped however when another blizzard hits them. The team and Buck then discuss in what to do, and they decided to try to find where the citizens are. When they try to find them however, suddenly the team receives a telepathic message that the Tower is under attack. Ahnah quickly conjures a portal back home, only to find a wrecked Sigmos in a deactivated state. They then investigate the Tower, encountering several Egyptian minotaurs wrecking the place with giant scarabs. The team defeats them and goes to the 360th floor, only to find Snowy's bonds broken with the beast nowhere to be found, as well as Thoth. Buck then interrogates a surviving minotaur warrior, only to end up killing him because apparently none of the minotaurs can speak. Jennifer however found a note on the round table with Egyptian hieroglyphs (which she obviously doesn't understand), which tells them that Thoth is nowhere to be found, and trying to find him means suicide. After getting translated, the view switches to Seth's hideout, a pyramid, where Snowy and Matchitehew is being told by Seth, Wadjet the Cobra God and Anhur the War God standing beside him, that it's time to start their plan's second phase. Trivia *For those of you who don't know what a Cynocephalus is, Cynocephali (plural) are essentially anthomorphic humans with the heads of dogs that were once allegedly recorded by Christopher Columbus and Marco Polo. Columbus' name is reflected by the first one. *In this issue, Thoth revealed to the readers that he was the one that proposed the Legends' formation. However, the name the "Legends" is fully unofficial. It is also revealed that in the past, another Legends team existed, as said and proven by Buck. *Aegeus, the Manticore from another series in this wiki, Goddess of the Hunt Vol makes a cameo as Seth's pet, albeit mind-controlled. Category:Comics